battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kajitsu Momose
Kajitsu Momose (百瀬 華実) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Appearance She has long, green hair in two braids, and pink eyes. She wears a long black and green dress, and fake green wings. She has a green band around each arm. Later, she wears her hair only in a single long braid, and some smaller braids tied higher up with a flower. She wears a white dress with a belt, and white gloves. Her battle form is a blue and red dress, with green armor around her shoulders. She wears long blue boots. Personality She appears rather emotionless at first. She is completely loyal to her brother, Yuuki Momose and will do whatever he asks. Generally, she is calm and gentle, and very in-tuned to nature. She becomes much more intense though, when it comes to defending Yuuki. Biography Kajitsu is Yuuki's younger sister. Though human, both are re-incarnations of Otherworlders. Kajitsu was the green world's princess, and Yuuki, king of the white world, was her lover. Kajitsu bears the light of Mother Core. When her powers awakened, she began to communicate with insects and flowers. She was treated like an animal and tested on. Kajitsu used her powers to destroy their home. After Yuuki and Kajitsu escaped, they found a white rose which was still standing through a storm. To them, it became a sign of purity in a cruel world. Yuuki took on the role of the white rose for Kajitsu. During a tournament, Kajitsu battled against Dan Bashin. Using the card, The IronKnight Yggdrasil, she defeated him. Because she sensed the core's light in Dan was strong, she invited him to Otherworld after the match, and forcibly took him there. She later got the chance to battle Dan again, at the red Horizon Ladder. This time, Kajitsu focused on her green cards. Angry at Yuuki and Kajitsu for messing up Grand Rolo, Dan asked her during the battle what she was fighting for. Kajitsu remembered back to her past with Yuuki, and her powers began to go out of control. She nearly destroyed the battlefield, and the match was never resolved. She was saved by Yuuki when the ground collapsed. Though Kajitsu was still suffering because of her powers, she and Yuuki attended the Grand Rolo Championship to observe. There, energy was being gathered from the participants. This was intended to heal Mother Core, and by extension, Kajitsu. Unfortunately, it was too much energy and it just caused Kajitsu more pain. During the finals, Yuuki left Kajitsu in the care of Mai, in order to go out and watch. Kajitsu collapsed there during the match. In an attempt to help her, Mai bought her to Magisa. By the time she's arrived, another match had already begun. The power generated by this match bought Kajitsu almost to the point of breaking. Out of guilt, Yuuki decided she should stay with the core soldiers. The core soldiers brought Kajitsu to the green world, in order to help her recover faster. Unfortunately, they were attacked by Leon, who intended to take Kajitsu back for Otherworld King. Not wanting to be a burden to Yuuki, Kajitsu refused to come. Though he was defeated by Clackey, Leon and others continued these attacks, until the green forest was ultimately burned down. Despite Kajitsu's wishes to save it, the core soldiers were forced to leave for another world. During this time, Kajitsu was lonely without Yuuki. However, he did return eventually, deciding to lend his powers to Dan and the others this time. When Leon returned to capture Kajitsu again, Yuuki battled him. Although Leon used a deck similar to Kajitsu's, Yuuki was able to win. Later, Otherworld King brought a part of Otherworld into the real world. As Kajitsu and the others were sent back as well, she and Yuuki decided to visit their old home. There, they were attacked by Kurotaru, an assassin sent by Otherworld King. The two combined their decks to battle against him. Finally, they summoned The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock, a green and white spirit, and won. The core soldiers next went to the white world. Otherworld King appeared, and attempted to kill Yuuki. Though he pleaded against it, Kajitsu used her full power in order to save him. Otherworld King used that opportunity to steal Mother Core's symbol from her. When Yuuki attacked him in retaliation, he found that it wasn't truly Otherworld King, but a disguised Pantera doll. Because her symbol was lost, Kajitsu died. Before then, she and Yuuki promised to meet again in the next era. Although Kajitsu was gone, her spirit appeared during Dan's final battle with Otherworld King. Her butterflies also flew past Yuuki one last time, assuring him they'd meet again someday. Deck Her deck is green, and focused on the windstorm effect. She was seen using white in the first episode. Battle Stats Trivia *Her name means "flowers and fruit." *Her reincarnation is Flora Perfume. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery art_kajitsu.jpg|Production Art art_kajitsu2.jpg|Production Art art_kajitsu3.jpg|Production Art art_kajitsu4.jpg|Production Art art_kajitsu5.jpg|Production Art Yuukikajitsueyecatch2.jpg Yuukikajitsueyecatch1.jpg Rt.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Female characters Category:Green card battlers Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:White card battlers Category:Main Characters